funkytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Samtime Wiki:Policies and guidelines/General
|New editors]] • [[# |Policies vs. Guidelines]] • [[# |User conduct]] • [[# |FANDOM policies]] • [[# |Page creation]] • [[# |We are not Samtime]] • [[# |Vandalism]] }} This wiki sees upwards of 4 editors editing a month ( in the last 30 days, as of ) and a small subset of those editors intend to disrupt or otherwise harm the wiki. To combat these editors, the wiki employs the use of several countermeasures to prevent malicious edits. New editors may find that they cannot: * make bulky edits onto pages, * create new pages containing a lot of content, * cannot upload images, * cannot make a lot of edits in quick succession, * and other restrictions. For this reason, some new editors may find their edits falsely caught by our automated edit filters. Sorry for the inconvenience! Please have patience with us and adjust your edits accordingly. These restrictions will be lifted for editors as they continue to make good contributions to our wiki. Throughout the rules, you will see notes as to whether a certain rule is a policy or a guideline. Policies are principles that members of the community must follow. * e.g. user behavior, earning additional user rights, page creation, what information can be on a wiki page, and FANDOM policies. Guidelines are recommendations that are frequently used to resolve conflicts among editors. * e.g. how pages should be formatted and how administrators give out blocks. No sanction can be given to an editor for not following a guideline, and informing a user of a policy is generally necessary before a sanction can be given. : Users are expected to abide by FANDOM's User Conduct policies. In general, treat others the way that you want to be treated. A guiding principle on the wiki is to assume good faith with every editor. As many children read the wiki, profanity is not allowed, unless it's in an encyclopedic context. Some FANDOM policies apply to all FANDOM communities. These policies include the terms of use, the privacy policy, and the community creation policy. These policies are created by FANDOM staff and their enforcement is out of the control of this wiki. However, this wiki specifically enforces the FANDOM Community Guidelines and the user conduct section of the terms of use. Violation of FANDOM policies (i.e. death threats, harassing other editors, being underage) is grounds for an immediate block. : There are criteria for making pages. In general: * People need to have a known position in Sambabwe * Groups need to have a known position in Sambabwe Pages that do not meet these criteria may be moved to your userspace or deleted. Players can protest a non-notable page on the Protesting Deletion board. The Samtime Wikia is not affiliated with Samtime. This is an unofficial wiki. Vandalism is not allowed and will result in at least a one (1) month block. Attempted vandalism that is thwarted by our automated edit filters will be treated the same as any other vandalism as far as blocking is concerned. If you spot any vandalism, please report it to an (or the VSTF if no admins are currently present).